


Fire Emblem Echoes-The supports of Kliff

by EveningEve



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: A-Support, B-Support, C-Support, Support Conversation, fan supports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: Fan supports I wrote for my current favourite character from Echoes-Kliff. It's more of a:"What if he could support with more people?" Lets find out together! (Contains characters of Fire Emblem Gaiden\Echoes-Shadows of Valentia mainly, with a very few OCs)(NO PAIRINGS INCLUDED!)





	1. with Alm

"Kliff! There you are!", Alm yells as he sees his friend. This one turns to the green haired. "What do you need? Make it quick"  
"Just looking how you are doing."  
"I'm doing fine, as you can see. Now if you excuse me."  
"Wait Kliff!"  
"What now!? I shouldn't say this but you're annoying me at the moment Alm!"  
"Uhm…" the green haired doesn't know what to say. He sure sounds like it too. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
"No! Thank you very much! Come back when you actually need something!" And just like that Kliff leaves. More like he's stomping away.  
Alm looks at him, surprised. "What's gotten into him?"

_Alm and Kliff reached support C_

"Kliff, could you help me with something!?" Alm shouts over to his friend. This one looks sceptical but decides to walk over to him. "What is it?" he asks."I need your help with something."  
"What is it?"  
"If you had to choose would you pick the path through the woods or the path in the mountains?"  
"You're asking me this in battle?"  
"Sure. I want to hear your opinion on-", Alm wants to explain but gets interrupted by Kliff's yelling:"Couldn't you wait until we finished!? Besides, why are you asking me such a random question out of nowhere!? You are up to something aren't you!?"  
The green haired gulps. "I suppose you're right, but-"  
"Something like wasting my time, is that what you want to achieve!?" the young villager interrupted.  
"No, that's not-", but before he can finish Kliff already leaves without saying a word. Alm sighs, looking worried yet disappointed at the same time. "I just want to know what's wrong."

_Alm and Kliff reached support B_

"Hey, uh… Alm?" Kliff asks quietly while approaching his friend. This one is surprised to see him. "Kliff?" he asks just as surprised. "What's wrong? You look pretty much down."  
"Well… It's about my outbursts lately."  
"Your outbursts?"  
"Yes. The way I've treated you the past days. I didn't mean to yell at you or any disrespect. I just was in a bad mood is all."  
"Well, you sure looked like it. Did something happen?"  
"Wait, you are not mad?"  
"No, why should I?" he tells his friend. "You never were the type to talk a lot so it's very hard to approach you. Besides we're friends aren't we?"  
Kliff doesn't respond. Alm asks if he was still there.  
"Yes I am", he only answers.  
"Did I say something wrong again?"  
"No, you did not. Your reaction is just something I didn't expect."  
"I can't be mad at you forever, can I? Besides I was more confused than mad."  
"But this is not how someone is supposed to treat their leader."  
"Leader?" Alm questions. "Did you just forget or are you pretending?" Kliff asks him.  
"No, none of that. But… You see me as leader?"  
"Of course I do! I mean, you are!"  
The green haired sighs while smiling lightly. "Please, you don't have to see me as leader. I don't even want to be your leader. I want to be your friend."  
"Friend?" the young village boy shutters a bit surprised.  
"We know each other for a long while now, how could I ask of you to see me as leader?"  
Kliff shutters 'Uhm' and 'Well' around.  
"Please, see me as a friend. Someone you can trust. This is all I ask for."  
"Alright, I promise if you promise to do the same."  
"I promise Kliff. I promise."

_Alm and Kliff reached support A  
_


	2. with Celica

Kliff is staring at Celica, very focused. This one realizes and decides to turn to him and ask him about it:"Uhm… Kliff? Why are you staring at me like tha-" but before she was able to continue he only shouts frustrated:"No use. It's just no use!"  
" K… Kliff? What's gotten into you? Did I do something-", she wants to continue asking but he doesn't let her.  
"I need to try harder!", he exclaims and then runs off to another place on the battlefield, leaving a confused Celica behind.  
"Erm… Kliff! Wait a moment, hey! … What was up with him?"

_Celica and Kliff reached support C_

"Kliff, we need to talk", Celica begins when she finally approached Kliff.  
"Oh great. What do you need Celica?", he only asks her, sounding not very pleased about her presence.  
"I was wondering about your strange behavior yesterday. Did I do something wrong?"  
"Kinda", he responses without even thinking for a second.  
"K… Kinda?", she asks shocked.  
"Your magic abilities… I try to cast your spells but I just can't perform them as good as you can!"  
"I… Is that your problem? That's… odd."  
"Odd? How can this be odd? I don't want to be rude to you but it just bothers me. I know I shouldn't surpass you and I don't try to but not being able to cast a single spell… It drives me mad!"  
"Erm… Kliff, if you want I could-" But he already interrupts her with:"No thanks! I just need to try harder is all! Yeah, that must be it!" And then he leaves again.  
"K… Kliff! Hey! … This is getting nowhere is it?"

_Celica and Kliff reached support B_

Kliff is standing on the battlefield, moving his hands in a pretty strange way. Like he is trying something. "And then-", he wants to tell himself but a feminine voice interrupts him out of nowhere:"I see, you are still trying to cast some spells." This brings him out of his concentration and he turns his head around.  
"C… Celica!? From where-", he is about to ask but gets interrupted by this one quickly:"I thought I might help you out. Now give me your hand."  
"Hey! What are you-", Kliff wants to ask but Celica already grabbed his right hand and moves the hand, casting a spell successfully. "Huh?"  
"This is how you do it, see?", she tells him calmly yet friendly at the same time. He is impressed. "Now try it on your own."  
He nods and does as the red haired told him to. He copies the exact movements of the hands, only casting the same spell now. "R… Really. So I have done it wrong all the time!", he admits.  
"You moved your hand in opposite directions, of course it can't work like that", she tells him. "Besides, why haven't you asked for my help before? I'd be glad to help you out."  
He starts to shutter:"About that… Erm…"  
"Yes?", Celica asks, waiting for a response.  
"You… You just seem so busy lately. I didn't want to bother you is all."  
"You? Bother me? Nonsense. You would never. I have duties, I know. And I take them very serious but I always try to make room for all of you too. And this includes you Kliff."  
"Still, shouldn't you focus on other things first. Like-", but right there he gets interrupted by her:"Of course I focus on them. But that doesn't mean I'll ignore you. Next time you want to cast a spell and do it wrong just approach me. I'd be delighted to help you out."  
Kliff remains siltent for a tiny while before he finally says:"Fine, since you insist."  
"Then it's a deal."  
"But don't blame it on me if you can't get your duties done."

_Celica and Kliff reached support A_


	3. with Gray

"Yo Kliff!", Gray greets his childhood friend while approaching him. It has been a while for that actually. Kliff turns around, looking not very pleased. "Oh, it's you", he only says.  
"What's with the face buddy? I just wanna talk to you", the raven haired points out. But his childhood friend remains silent.  
"Kliff? You there?", Gray asks once more, staring intensivly on Kliff. This one however decides to leave out of nowhere, leaving a confused Gray behind.  
"Hey! Wait, Kliff! … What's gotten into him!?"

_Gray and Kliff reached support C_

"Kliff! Get back here!", Gray shouts while running after Kliff. This one stops dead in his tracks and turns around once more.  
"Great… Gray, you know I'm not someone who appreciates random talking, right?", he asks with an annoyed voice, more annoyed than before.  
"Yeah, that's why I approached ya. I wanna know why."  
"It's nothing new to you."  
"Yeah, but as a child you were always so clingy. Oh the times I remember you called Tobin and me "Big brother" and Faye "Big Sister". You loved talking to us. You even adored us, especially me! Good times, good times."  
"That was Gray. Nowadays it has changed though. Now have a good day!" And like that Kliff finally leaves  
"H… Hey! Kliff! You can't go yet! … What did I do wrong now?"

_Gray and Kliff reached support B_

"Why Gray had to brought that up?", Kliff begins, finally being all by himself. "It's just… So embarrassing. Gods, what am I supposed to do? I'm not superior, I just can't match Gray. But I can't tell this into the goofing guy's face. So I have to avoid him it all costs." "So that is going on with you!", a familiar voice interrupts. The young boy gulps and shouts very loudly, realizing who just said that.  
"G… Gray!? Since when are you here!?"  
"Sit here for a while. You didn't see me is all. So you still adore me?"  
Kliff stays silent. He doesn't want to answer this question.  
"Buddy? Look, I'm not trying to-"  
Then Gray's friend finally interrupts this one:"Yes. Yes I do. Is that a problem?"  
"Nah, not at all", the raven haired only answers. "Honestly, it's funny. A smart guy like you admiring a merchant's son."  
"P… Problem!?"  
"Not really. Honestly, over the time I feel like I'm not superior to you. You might be younger, but you're way smarter than could ever be. You just know more than good 'ol me."  
"Nonsense. You are not just stronger, but you have seen more of the world than I have. You know your way around in many villages, you know trading and on top you are stronger."  
"Yeah, but just with a sword you know. I bet you can handle magic better though. You've got the smarts, but me… One of my sisters calls me stupid for a reason."  
"I'm still jealous of you though. You have traits I will never posses. Even your easy going way. I wish I could ever be like that."  
"If you know a spell where we can trade personalities then I'm glad to help ya out."  
"I'm serious Gray", Kliff tells him, almost sounding pouty for a moment. Like Gray wouldn't take him seriously and just jokes with him, like he always does.  
"And I'm serious too", the older one assured his friend. "You know, we can learn a lot from each other actually."  
"You've got a point there. It's strange but… I feel closer to you for some reason." Kliff smiles lightly as he realized this.  
"Agreed. Maybe we should have these chats more often with each other."  
"I agree. No more avoiding then."  
Gray grinses at him before saying:"Yep. No more avoiding!"

_Gray and Kliff reached support A_


	4. with Silque

"Oh my Kliff! What ill has taken over you? You're all hunched over!", Silque shouts shocked yet worried, not believing what she is seeing at the moment. Kliff only looks at her, like nothing out of the ordinary happened to him. "Oh that? That's nothing. Why you care?", he asks her.  
"Nonsense! These wounds are gravious! How did you get them?"  
"That is none of your business. Now if you excuse me." and then he walks away from her.  
"W… Wait just a- Kliff!", the cleric tries to convenience him to stay but fails. She sighs:"Mother, please send me patience."

_Silque and Kliff reached support C_

"Kliff! There you are!", Silque exclaims. He sees her, not looking very impressed.  
So he asks her right away:"Oh, it's you again. Do you need some-" "Goodness! What in Mila's name were you doing to get more hunched over!?", she interrupts him, sounding more shocked than the first time she saw him like that.  
"Not so loud! Besides, why you care so much? I can handle myself!"  
"You sure can't! You go with me right now!" She kneels down to his wounds, starting to use her healing magic-  
"As said, I know how-", but after he realizes he had to interrupt himself:"Hey! What are you doing!?"  
"Healing you up a bit with my magic. You really need it."  
"Fine! Geez! Just hurry up, will you?"  
"O… Of course."

_Silque and Kliff reached support B_

"There! All done!", Silque announces while letting her hands go of Kliff's healed wounds. This one said:"Thanks or whatever. I didn't ask for it though. You didn't have to heal them."  
"Nonsense. It is my duty", the cleric replies.  
"Duty? How come? How come you help people out of nowhere?"  
"It is important to help the once in deed. Especially in the times of war."  
"Aren't you a kind one?", Kliff notes.  
"I wouldn't necessarily say kind. I'm doing what I have to do is all."  
"And modest too. I couldn't be close to that."  
"I'm sure you can and already are. You help everyone around wherever you can."  
"If you think pushing everyone away from me is helping then sure, I do a lot of helping."  
"This is not what I was referring to", Silque tells him. Right away Kliff asks her what she means by that.  
"Your advice is remarkable. You're like a right hand."  
He starts to look suprised at her. "R… Right hand? Me? … No, you must've been mistaken."  
"And the effort you put into it-"  
"Ookay, that's enough", he interrupts her. "Still, I do less then you. You contribute way more with your healing and stuff. You're like… A mother."  
"A… A mother?", Silque asked suprised.  
"Yeah. You take care of each one, as much as they don't like it or how rude they are. Also you do so without buts. Impressive I'd say. I bet you'd be a great mother in general."  
She smiles lightly at him."Thank you. I never received praise like this before."  
"Hey, I mean it. Perhaps, you already have children?"  
"What? No, of course not!"  
"Not?" A moment of silence, like Kliff thought about something. "At least it was worth asking.

_Silque and Kliff reached support A_


	5. with Faye

"Kliff!", Faye shouts over to him as she blocks and enemy's attack. Kliff notices and looks surprised. "Faye!?", he is only able to bring out of his mouth.  
"How many times I told you to be careful!?", she scolds him. "This is the fifth time this battle!"  
"You do know, you don't have to always come for my aid", he tells her.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I can handle my own maybe? Besides, don't you have someone else to take care off all the time!?"  
"Like who?"  
"Don't play stupid! You know who I'm talking about!", he continues in a loud voice. "No, not really", she says while shaking her head.  
Kliff sighs at this. "Forget it", he tells her "I'll get back to work."  
While he's walking off Faye looks at him, being clueless.  
"But I was just trying to help him."

_Faye and Kliff reached support C_

"Where is that thing!?", Kliff exclaims loudly while searching on the ground. "I just had it!" "You mean this?", someone asks as she holds a weapon in front of him. He looks up, seeing Faye.  
"How and where did you get that from!?", he asks surprised while taking his weapon back.  
"You dropped it over there", she answers with a smile. "I noticed and picked it up. You really should be more careful Kliff."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. I get the same lecture all the time. I'm surprised you noticed though."  
"Why shouldn't I notice? I mean, this is a usual habit of yours since we were little."  
The male villager stays silent for a moment. Then he is able to say it out loud:"You're right. My bad."  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"Because for causing so much trouble."  
"Causing trouble? Oh Kliff, you are not causing any trouble at-"  
But he interrupts her:"No, I am. I'll be more careful now, promise."  
"Did I sound like I was mad at you?"  
"No, that's not it. Very far from it actually. It's just…", but there he stops. She asks:"Just what?"  
"Nothing. Now if you excuse me, I have a few things to take care off." And just like that he leaves.  
Faye's expression is worried. "Why did he say that? Is he mad at me?"

_Faye and Kliff reached support B_

"I see you really meant it when saying you'd take better care of yourself and your stuff", Faye notes as she approaches Kliff. This one notices. "I know what I said. Did you really think I don't mean it?", he asks her.  
"No, of course not. I'm just surprised. When we were little you never wanted to do so. You said you were taking care of everything already."  
He forces a laugh. "Yeah, I was pretty stubborn as a child."  
"But can I ask why now?"  
"No reason."  
"There has to be a reason!", she yells at him. "I want to know what! If you won't that will only make me more worried!"  
"You? Worried about me?", he asks like he can't believe his ears for a moment. "Isn't all you worry about Alm?"  
"Don't get off topic here!", she yells even louder. "And no, I'm not just worried about him! What makes you think that!?"  
"Well… You just notice things going on with him. I was surprised you even noticed I was attacked or lost my weapon a few battles ago."  
"D… Do I really seem like that to you?", Faye's tone becomes a bit quieter and surprised at the same time.  
"Yes. You seem like that indeed. Look, I understand and I won't get into your way. I'll take care of myself so you don't have to worry about me. Besides, over the time I learnt how deal with things all alo-", she interrupts him:"Kliff, you're not getting in my way! I still care about you as much as I did when we were little! You're like a little brother to me!"  
"Faye…"  
"I'm sorry if I seem like I only care for Alm! I did not intend to let it look like that! If you want I can slow down with him for a while!"  
Kliff only stares at his childhood friend. She looks serious, very serious. "No, no one asks you to do this! I should be sorry for being stupid and not realizing", he finally says. "You were just showing that you still care while I was acting like an idiot."  
"How so? You were just saying how you fe-", but he interrupts her:"No. That wasn't justified. Even if I thought I was getting in your way, trying to push you aside like that. It's just not fair."  
Faye smiles at him. "I understand. You were just trying to help."  
"Would you really call this help?", he questions.  
"Well, in your way. You thought you were a burden and so you tried to keep a distance. You even did this when we were little. I remember when you once refused my help when you wanted to cook something all by yourself when I had a small cold."  
He blushes slightly and says sounding a bit embarrassed:"Please, don't remind me of that!"  
"You had no clue but still tried yourself on it. It wasn't half bad though."  
"Sister… I mean big sister… No, I meant to say-", but he stops and sighs. "Great. I'm sorry, I don't know what has overcome me just now."  
Faye giggles. "You can still call me 'big sister' if you like", she offers.  
"You mean it?"  
"Of course I won't mind little brother."  
"Alright then", Kliff starts with a small yet soft smile. "If you say so big sister."

_Faye and Kliff reached support A_


	6. with Sky (OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Sky  
> Kliff's older sister. She cares about everyone, especially about her little brother (who describes her as too doting around everyone). She loves to fly around with her pegasus as much as possible and can get carried away in each battle. The first who gets carried away.
> 
> (OC-Time! ... One of the very few included. Don't worry, we'll get back to the Canon characters right after this.  
> If you don't like to read supports with an OC included, skip this support!)

"Kliff, Kliff! Do you have a few minutes!?", Sky yells loudly when finally seeing her little brother. This one has no clue when turning around, so he asks her:"Oh, sister. What do you need?"  
"Nothing really", she responses with a warm smile. "Then I'm leaving", he only has to say and is ready to walk off.  
"Wait!", the older sister stops her little brother like that. "You can't leave like that! Can't we chat for a bit?"  
"You know I am not the type who likes to talk."  
"But it's important for our relationship as siblings!"  
Kliff sighs:"And there you go with your big speech."  
"Big speech? Never! … Geez, what would make change your mind so we can talk to one other?"  
"Nothing. Now leave me be!", he yells at her, a bit angered. Sky tries to stop him again with her words:"H… Hey! Kliff, wait a moment! Kliff!" but no success. "What's up with him all the time? We barely talk lately."

_Sky and Kliff reached support C_

"Oh Kliff!", Sky greets her little brother in a cheery tone. "What is it now sister? You start to annoy me if you keep that up", this one almost shouts too furious. Ow, that hurts", she says like she has a real injury. "How can you say such a mean thing to your own sister!?"  
"Because it's true. Look, I don't want to talk randomly. If you need something, approach me. If you don't need anything then just don't approach me at all."  
"B… But Kliff. Why would you say that? In the past you enjoyed talking to me."  
"In the past. In the past. Why you always bring the past up?", he asks her. "Because I remember our fun chats", she begins to say. "Like when you told me what you read about and how much it fascinated you. All the exciting stories, tales and reports of other countries. You always told me about it, how much you'd love to travel around to see everything of the world. You were so excited all the-"  
"Like you cared about it", Kliff interrupts his sister, now in a very cold tone. He doesn't face her anymore when he says this line.  
"K… Kliff?"  
"Besides, what's the point in telling you all this? I have nothing to say to you. You're busy with everyone else anyway."  
"What?"  
"Like you'd get it. This conversation is over." Then he leaves in a very fast speed. Sky wasn't able to catch up with him.  
"Wait! Kliff!", she yells. But her words can't reach him anymore. "What did I do wrong?"

_Sky and Kliff reached support B_

As Sky lands with her pegasus and gets off it she directly faces her brother again. She announces:"Kliff! We need to talk!" "How many times I told you-", he wanted to remind her but she interrupts him:"Now! What's wrong? You must tell me!"  
"Nothing. I just don't like small talk is all."  
"No, that's not what I meant! You tried to tell me something, didn't you!?"  
"Telling you something?" He thinks for a tiny while. "No, not that I remember. Why should I tell you something sis?"  
"Well, you sounded like I'd leave you out of everything and-"  
"I didn't sound like it!", Kliff interrupts. "I told you the truth! You're busy with everyone else around! But that's fine! It's for the best if I don't get in your way and let you dote on everybody else! I don't need a sister in the first place! I can handle my own!"  
Sky's expression becomes shocked as her little brother goes on. "K… Kliff, calm do-"  
"I'm in your way every single time so why bother?", he interrupts her again. "Not like you even care about me."  
"What are you talking about? You are my brother!" Her voice becomes louder as her expression starts to change into worry.  
"I might be but that doesn't change a thing."  
"Why shouldn't it?"  
"I'm grateful you took care of me but just go."  
"You think I don't like you as my brother?", she asked him. "Oh how did you guess that?", he answers with a question.  
"And I thought you hate me."  
Kliff is confused now. "What?"  
"That'd explain it too! Why you won't talk to me anymore!"  
"Not like you want to hear what I have to say."  
"Of course I want to. You are my little brother, I want to talk to you", she assures him. "I want to hear everything you have to tell me. About your exciting adventures, everything you read about-I'll listen to anything you want to tell me. That's an important part of being a big sister!"  
"It is?", Kliff asks his sister. This one nods and says:"Of course it is! I enjoy listening to you. It's just so exciting. Seeing how much it excites you, just reading about other cultures and countries. It makes me excited too. So much that I even want to travel alongside you one day."  
He looks at her with wide eyes. "You… You mean it?"  
"Of course! How about I make it up to you with a promise? When the war is over we both will travel together and see as much as possible all by ourselves. How does that sound?" She smiles at him. A moment of silence. He can't believe it. He just can't.  
It took a while but then he finally speaks up, trying to sound like usual:"Fine! But you better keep that promise! If you don't I'll never talk to you ever again and call you the worst sister in the world!"  
"I'll keep my word. Promise."

_Sky and Kliff reached support A_


	7. with Clair

"Say… Kliff was your name, correct?", Clair says as she approaches the young boy. This one's expression turned into slight annoyance.  
"Urgh, what do you want?", he asks her as annoyed as his expression."  
"My, aren't we a moody one?"  
"The better question is why you are so annoying."  
"Excuse me!?", the noble woman brings out, sounding startled. "Did you ever hear of respect!?"  
"Oh, I have", he slightly starts to sound cocky and annoyed at the same time. "But don't you think it's rude to always approach people although they obviously don't want to talk to you!?"  
"All I try is getting to know you. But it seems like you can't appreciate it."  
"Mhm." Kliff sounds like he didn't listen to her.  
"Hello? I'm talking to you! I could just ignore you and never speak a word to you since you're just a rude commoner!"  
"Then how about you just do that Mrs. Fancy Pants!", he yells at her, then takes his leave.  
"Mrs. Fancy Pa- Hey! I'm not done with you! Get back here at once!"

_Clair and Kliff reached support C_

"There you are!", Clair shouts over to Kliff. She doesn't sound very welcoming though. In fact, she sounds like she wants to let Kliff know how angry she was at the moment. "You brat, just leaving the middle of our conversation like that! Don't you have ANY manners at all!?"  
"I'm a brat now? What did I do to deserve this honor?", he says in his usual manner, slightly grinning at her.  
"Don't spit your sarcastic tones around with me!", she continues yelling, even more furious then before. "In fact it'll only make it worse for you!"  
"Like what? You annoying me Mrs. Snobby?" He has his usual expression now.  
"Are you making fun of me!?"  
Out of nowhere he grinses again, brighter than before. "Maybe I am."  
"You little-", Clair grumbles but can't get herself to finish what she was about to say.  
"Look, I don't want to talk and that is final", kliff begins. "Especially with your "I'm better than any of you commoners" attitude. You think just because you were born as a noble allows you to actually talk down to someone who wasn't!? You think just because I'm 'below' you I'll let you do whatever you want to me!?"  
"W… What!? No, that was not my intention at-", she is about to explain but he interrupts her just like that:"What Gray and Tobin see in you puzzles me! You're a snobby woman! A spoiled woman! What makes you even think you can talk down to them if they're talking to you! Especially Gray, don't think I didn't hear what happened!"  
"No, that wasn't my-", she wants to try to defend herself until she realizes something. "Hey wait! You have to talk! Your speech is just as rude!"  
"Rude? I'm only speaking the truth!"  
"I fear you do not! Speaking without even knowing what has been going on! I think you need to work on your attitude!"  
"How come!?"  
"How come!? It's obvious little punk! Someone tries to have a friendly conversation with you and you just push them aside! Isn't that what you did with Tobin back in the day?"  
"That is because I hate small talk! I wasn't talking down on him-", but before he is able to finish Clair interrupts him:"And not just him! You also seem to have no respect for any others! How did Alm even befriend such an uncivil young man like you are!?" "How did he let a join a spoiled, rotten woman like you!?", Kliff throws at her head.  
"Hmph!", she turns around, not giving him any glance. "This conversation is over! Have a good day!"  
"Same to you!"

_Clair and Kliff reached support B_

"Uhm… Clair?", Kliff begins to say. She turns around, not looking pleased to see him.  
"Oh, it's you again", she almost scoffs. "What makes you approach me out of nowhere right now?"  
"I… I came to… to…", he shutters. "I can't believe I'm saying this… I came here to apologize."  
"Out of nowhere, huh? Yeah, right. And in the very next second-", before she can say anything further he interrupts her:"If you're going to be like that to me while I'm trying to seriously apologize I can just go!"  
"Huh!?", she brings out suprised. "Alright, go on."  
"Thank you. So...", he continues to shutter, "I… I'm sorry for what I've said. I really shouldn't have judged the situation as an outsider, especially not you as a person. I heard from Gray what happened. You were frustrated after you found out about Celica and Alm. You couldn't control yourself and-"  
"H… How come you know?", the noble woman asks the young boy.  
"The same person heard us argue you see. So he decided to tell me about it. Also… I apologize to have called you names. Even if I was mad I shouldn't have done that."  
She stays silent, only looking at her conversation partner.  
"There. I don't expect you to accept it, just so you-", but he gets interrupted with her finally speaking up:"Maybe I have misjudged you as well." While she is saying this she smiles warmly at him.  
"Me? No, you were not completely-", he tries to tell her but can't go on again.  
"Nonsense. You can be rude but not uncivil. Maybe, if I was in your stead, I would've reacted the same. When someone hurt a person I deeply care for I couldn't stand them as well."  
"Wha- … Me? Caring about them!?"  
"Isn't that so?"  
" M… Maybe a bit", Kliff answers. "I mean, we are childhood friends but that doesn't mean I-"  
"A bit? It seems like you care about them a lot in truth", Clair interrupts once more. "I know where you are coming from. I should've considered your feelings earlier. So I hope you will accept my apology as well."  
"You… Apologizing to me!?"  
"I can always take it back you see."  
"N… No, I'm just surprised you do. You're not at fault you-", and  **another**  interruption from Clair:"Nonsense. I was proven wrong too and I'd be grateful if you accept mine as well."  
Kliff thinks a bit. But then he finally says:"If that's what you wish for I will."  
"Splendid! Now that this is off the hill how about we have a restart right now?", she suggests with a brighter smile.  
"R… Restart? What kind of-", but before he is able to ask she grabs his arm and says:"You must tell me more about you right now! I'd like to hear it in great detail!"  
 **"** I didn't know I signed up for this!"

_Clair and Kliff reached support A_


	8. with Lukas

"Kliff", Lukas starts as he approaches the villager boy. This one turns around and has a surprised face. "You… Need something from me?" he just asks as surprised. "In battle?"  
"Oh, were you about to approach the next enemy? Then excuse me please. We can talk later if you-"  
"No, no, no!" he interrupts. "I am just a bit surprised is the thing. Why should a noble talk to a little village boy!?"  
"Oh, is that the problem? Please, don't mind it"  
"I'm just not used to it is all. Especially since you don't act like an actual noble"  
"Is my behavior that unusual?"  
"Did I insult you?"  
"No, you did not. It's just the first time I hear so. Why do you say that?"  
"Well, first of you and the others show yourselves with commoners like us and try your best to treat us like equals. Second, shouldn't you leave the fight to… I don't know, others? Shouldn't you sit back and sip a tea at home?"  
Lukas doesn't reply.  
"What? Did I get on your bad side now?" Kliff asks. But the red solider answers: "No, I was just thinking. Can we continue this conversation later?"  
"As you wish your Excellency", the villager answers with a little smirk.  
"And please, don't call me titles."

_Kliff and Lukas reached Support C_

"Hey… Er… Lukas, is it?" Kliff says as he approaches the red solider. "Yes Kliff?" this one answers.  
"We still need to have a little talk. You made me curious. Too curious in fact."  
"I… made you too curious?"  
"Yes. Normally, I do not approach people on my own and want to have a talk with them. You have some strange effect on me, I have to admit."  
"Now you're just overdoing it Kliff. I just wanted to get to know you since you are always alone, reading."  
"Yeah, I enjoy reading is the thing since I never got to know anything outside the village."  
"So you read up on other continents?"  
"Not just continents, also about societies. Let's just say I was kind of shocked when seeing all the Nobles of the Deliverance. With one or two exceptions."  
"Now I get why you were so surprised. Books don't always portray the reality you know."  
"Oh come on, I bet at home you have a very comfortable life. Nobles want to be with themselves."  
"Not quiet", Lukas brings out. Kliff repeats the exact same words more questioning.  
"Yeah. Life is not all easy for nobles either. Our life is as complicated as yours."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"In all honesty, I had no other choice but to enlist to the Deliverance. My older brother saw me as a rival and wanted to get rid of me as fast as possible. And so I ended up here."  
"Your… Older brother?"  
"Yes. We're not what you would call close. Say, do you have any siblings?"  
"Oh come on!" the villager starts with a louder voice. "Don't pretend like you don't know my older sister! You taught her with a lance yourself and I'm certain she talked about me in great length with you."  
"Then her description of you was very accurate."  
"What is that supposed to mean!? Are you making fun of me!?"  
"No, not in the slightest", Lukas said. "I sincerely apologize if you thought it was meant as an insult."

_Kliff and Lukas reached Support B_

"Our last conversation made me curious as well Kliff" The solider starts as he approaches the villager. "What do you need Lukas, if I'm allowed to call you by your name", this one answers right away.  
"Of course you are. And I was wondering… How is it to be in the… Let's say, proper role of the little brother?"  
"Are you seriously asking me that?" Kliff answers with a question.  
The red solider nods "I don't look like it but I always wanted to know."  
"Except our situation is very different, even for commoners. I don't think your parents neglected you did they?"  
"No, they did not."  
"Well, ours did. The father disappeared and our mother doesn't even slightly care about us. It's not pleasant. Especially not for my sister. I don't even want to imagine how much she sacrificed for my sake alone."  
Lukas expression turned very surprising when Kliff says these words out loud. "May I ask what you exactly mean?"  
"Well, she never was really a child as far as I know. She never went to school so she can't read or even write. She never really played outside as well. She earned as much money as she could just to let me go to school since I wanted to so badly and even more to provide food and clothing. All she does is work, work, work."  
"And she did never space out a second?"  
"Sometimes she did and still does. And it ends up in a great mess. Doesn't change she can be a pain sometimes, always taking care of me and worrying too much."  
"You sound quiet fond of her honestly."  
"What!? Look, I'm all grateful and that but she should think of herself too. I'm not a baby anymore so I can take care of myself!"  
"And you certainly care about her to a great deal as well."  
"What!? You are imagining it!"  
Lukas laughs a bit at that, but very warmly. "I can't help but admire your place a little bit Kliff."  
"Your brother for my sister" the villager laughs along.  
"Maybe some other time."

_Kliff and Lukas reached Support A_


	9. with Henrietta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a warning!  
> This is one of the few Kliff x OC Supports! If you don't like supports with an OC I'd recommend you skip this one RIGHT NOW!  
> And don't say I didn't warn you! Because I did!
> 
> Sooo... If you want to stay I give you a short overview on who Henrietta is, so you get a basic idea of her:
> 
> Henrietta  
> Henrietta is a very cheerful nature when she trusts people enough or is at least fond of them. She will just straight out make it clear who she likes and dislkies in her own way, acting more distant towards people she does not approve off and being too clingy with people she really likes. Also she seems to be too full of herself, thinking she is unstoppable and has to show off in various ways, may it be direct or indirect. She has an older brother called Maximilian.

"Uhm… Kliff, is it?" Henrietta begins as she approaches the young village boy. "Yeah, you need something?" this one asks as he turns around.  
The white haired nods "Kind of, yeah. Is there anyone you like?"  
"Are you seriously asking me-", he wants to ask but she interrupts:"Is there!?"  
Kliff sighs "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, you always gave a rude attitude so I was curious if you liked anyone as a friend."  
"Wait… As a friend?"  
"Well, duh. Yeah. What did you think I meant?"  
"N… Nothing!" he answers shuttering "Nothing at all!"  
"You don't look like it though" the young witch notes.  
"Wha- Oh just forget it!" And just like that he walks off.  
"Huh? Kliff!" she wants to stop him. "Where are you going!?"

_Henrietta and Kliff reached Support C_

"Kliff!" She shouts as she runs over to him. "What do you want now Henrietta?" Kliff asks as annoyed as his expression.  
"Talk to you!" she simply answers.  
"If it's about me lik-" but she interferes right between his words:"No. I wanted to know since when you are interested in magic."  
"You change your topics quiet fast. As if you are trying to find an excuse to talk to me!"  
Henrietta is speechless of this statement.  
"Look" the villager continues "I appreciate the thought but I'm no fann of the chit-chatting. If you have no business with me do ot approach me."  
He is about to walk off but Henrietta manages to stop him. "No, wait!"  
"Hm?"  
"I… Actually… I…" she shutters.  
"You what?"  
"I- Huh?" she stops as she regonizes something approaching. "Greeat, enemies are coming. Sorry but I have to spill the beans later!" and Henrietta dashes off into battle, leaving a questioning Kliff behind.  
"Wha- Hey! I am not through with you yet!"

_Henrietta and Kliff reached support B_

"Watch out!" the white haired female yells loudly as she uses a magic spell to slice the enemy solider. The village boy turns around as he hears her voice. "Wha-" he starts surprised and a bit shocked. "Henrietta!?"  
"Just saved you in time! No harm done?"  
"No, not at all."  
"I'm glad to hear that!"  
"Why did you come for my aid though?" Kliff asks her out of nowhere.  
"Oh, that's easy", Henrietta starts with her reply. "First of all, we are allies so of course I'd help you!"  
"And?" His voice sounds like he suspects something. She starts to blush slightly while starting to shutter again, as she did a conversation before. "And… Uhm… You see… I…" the witch keeps shuttering.  
"Just say it!" He yells at her, being annoyed of her shuttering slightly.  
"I really, really like you!" She confesses with a loud voice.  
"What!? As in- You mean-"  
She nods. "Yes, I mean it. I really, really do!"  
"But why?"  
"Let that be my worry, Kliff. So can I get to know you better now?"  
Now he shutters "Uhms" around the place.  
"Please!? I really, really want to know you better!"  
Kliff sighs then, giving in. "If you insist. Not like I can stop you anyway." Henrietta smiles as she hears his response. "You will not regret it! I promise!"  
  
_Henrietta and Kliff reached support A_


	10. with Forsyth

"Hey, you dropped this!" Kliff shouts over to the green solider. This one turns to the young villager. "Hey, thank you!" this one says while taking the book. "Must have dropped it when I head into battle."  
"Wait, you take your books with you on the battlefield!?"  
"I have not much of a choice. Due to everything going on I need to use the time I don't spent fighting on the battlefield to study."  
"Study on the battlefield?" the villager only brings out. "Yeah, if your head ends up on a lance it is not my fault."  
"You are just as sharp as usual aren't you Kliff?" Forsyth sighs. "I say what I have to say." But then the village boys expression loses up a bit. "Say… Uhm… Forsyth, is it?"  
"You need something? Consider it-"  
But he couldn't even finish. More enemies approach both of them as soon as possible.  
"Let's have this talk later. Duty calls!" Forsyth shouts as he runs into the foes, with the villager only staring for some time before sighing.  
"I can't say what's worse. Him reading on the battlefield or the perfect timing of our enemies"

_Kliff and Forsyth reached support C_

"Forsyth! There you are!" Kliff shouts over as he holds a book in his hands.  
"Kliff? Why are you carrying that book? Could it be you want to… Read?" the green solider asks. "And yesterday you told me not to due to being on a battlefield."  
"I do not intended to read THAT here! But I had to take it with me since I can barely catch you outside of battles!"  
"You are searching for me!? I heard you are not the person who-"  
"Likes to chit chat. Yeah, yeah. BUT I think we have something in common. You read a lot, right?"  
"Well, my father is a scholar so I pretty much had to."  
"A scholar's son!?" Kliff brings out surprised. "What a luck you have!"  
"What do you mean?" the green solider asks the village boy, looking very surprised at this  
"That means you must have had books filled to the brim as a child! I envy you already!"  
"You seem to love reading don't you little one?"  
"Oh, loving to read is not even coming close!"  
Forsyth laughs. "You are a very passionate reader."  
"You could put it that-" but Kliff interrupts himself. "Wait, that was not the reason I came to you!"  
"Why not? It's nice to see people being passionate about things."  
"Just like you are with the whole Deliverance thing" the village boy sighs. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that!" the solider agrees in a little cheerful tone. "Say, how about we meet later again? I might have something for you."  
"Well, if you insist. Just no book for children!" the younger one shouts, almost pouty sounding.  
"I'll make sure not to pick that."

_Kliff and Forsyth reached Support B_

"Kliff! Do you have some spare time!?" Forsyth shouts over while running to Kliff. "Forsyth? You need something?" this one asks. "I hope it won't take long."  
"It will not, no fear friend! Here, I wanted to show you this!"  
Forsyth hands something over to the village boy. This one looks closely. A book it seems. And not just any book. The village boy's eyes widen, such a shocking surprise, in a positive way.  
"I… Is that a collection of the Valentian Tales!? And the very first at that!?" he shouts suprised. It is stunning. A rare book, and just as good as new.  
The green solider nods with a huge grin on his face. "I saw the book you were carrying around yesterday. You seem to be into reading of other continents, correct?"  
"Y… Yes! How were you able to tell!? I just held it and-"  
"That's easy" Forsyth laughs. "You were holding onto it like it means a lot to you, like it is your favorite book."  
"Well… It is ONE of them. There are many reasons why it is precious to me. Just like… The one you gave me."  
"Huh? Do you already posses thi-"  
"I possessed it Forsyth. However, Mother ripped it apart when she was very mad. I never saw it again, the first book I ever got. Heck, I never had a chance to read it properly in the first place."  
The solider looks surprised at the villager. "THIS was your first book?"  
"Yeah" Kliff only answers.  
"Quiet complicated first choice."  
"She had no idea it was. I don't blame her"  
"Wait, it was a present from your mo-"  
"No way! My sister gave it to me when I was little. Just like the other book I carried around earlier. This is why I hold them in a high regard."  
"Is that so?" Forsyth then thinks a bit. He looks at Kliff, eyeing the book with brightened eyes. Maybe it is for the best.  
"You know Kliff, you can keep it."  
"W… What!? Just like that!?" the villager asks surprised.  
"Yeah. I know it's not the very first and will probably not replace the book your sister gave you but-"  
"I can't accept this. It has a high value by now so-"  
"The price is nothing compared to how you value this. Please, keep it. It will be saver in your hands."  
"Alright, alright! Geesh!" Kliff says as he holds tighter on the book, looking away slightly to hide his embarrassment. "But don't expect me not to pay you back, got it!?"

_Kliff and Forsyth reached Support A_


	11. with Python

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-yo! It has been a while hasn't it!  
> Well... I have written on other stuff in the meantime, on top I couldn't decide which support to write on next. Until now...
> 
> I chose Python for the next one and it went smoother than thought... For not writing on a support for quiet some time that is.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Watch out!” Kliff shouts as a mage is almost about to hit a blue haired archer, sleeping under a tree. He hit the mage successfully, making the archer opening one eye, spotting the village boy.   
“Woha, what’s up with you sports?” Python asks, yet not that surprised.   
“What’s up with me? What’s up with you!? Sleeping in the middle of battle, are you crazy!?”   
“It’s called napping. Besides, you saved my skin so-“   
Kliff sighs. “Are there only bones existing in your head? You could’ve died! Put some effort into fighting!”   
Python stared at Kliff, and Kliff at Python.   
“What crawled up your skin?” the archer then asks. “Had a bad sleep or something?”   
“What crawled up my-“ but then the villager stops and sighs. “Nevermind. I have better things to do than talking to you and wasting my time.”   
“Whatever you say sports.”

_Kliff and Python reached Support C_

“Hey sports. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Python asks as he approaches Kliff. This one turns around, quiet surprised.   
“What? I’m busy here” he only replies.   
“Busy is the right word to use. You know… I see you working everywhere lately. Until late night. Is something wrong?”   
“Wha- N… No! Everything’s fine!”   
“You sure? You look even paler than a ghost. Bet they’re jealous.”   
“I am fine! Why should it matter to you anyway!?” the villager asks, yelling a bit.   
“Calm down. I’m just trying to help!”   
“There is nothing I need help with!”   
“Did something bite you last night? ‘cause you are in an even worse mood than usual.”  
Kliff turns away. “Sorry sorry!” he can only bring out. “Nothing’s wrong though so don’t ask further, got it!?”   
“Fine fine. Have it your way.”   
And then Kliff leaves. Python is looking how the village boy is walking-Stopping after every step so he will not fall asleep on the way.   
Then the archer sighs again. “I guess I can make an exception for his sake.”

_Kliff and Python reached support B_

Python is observing Kliff for a little while. The village boy is moving properly again with full concentration.   
“Seeing you’re holding up better again?” he then asks as Kliff had taken out all enemies nearby.   
The villager turns to the archer. “You mean as good as always!”   
“Hey, is that how you treat someone who helped you out the past days?”   
“I… I suppose not” the younger one sighs. “Honestly, I was surprised that you even wanted to help. Or better said forced your help on me.”   
“I have my reasons.”   
“And these reasons would be?” The villager looks suspicious at the blue haired.   
“It’s nothing terrible. Just seeing how exhausted you were… I couldn’t look at it so see it as a friendly help.”   
“E.. .Exhausted!? Me!?”   
“Yeah. Wanting to prove your weight around here?”   
Kliff shutters, not sure how to respond properly.   
“So I’m right?”  
“Alright alright yes! I wanted to show that I’m not hopeless! Happy!?”   
“Very.”   
“Why you-“ the village boy grumbles but then Python continues:”Hey, we all know that you’re no baby so calm down. You got me worried there you see. I might not understand what the point of that is but that’s still no reason to work yourself to death. Not even Forsyth does that.”   
“Oh. Then tell me, what am I supposed to do Mi-“  
“Ask for help. You know, we’re a team and everyone has their part. Doesn’t mean you have to rely only on yourself. We’re here to help.”  
“Look who is talking.”  
“Hey, I have proven that I will help haven’t I?” Python slightly laughs. “You know kid, I’m not someone who leaves others in the dust. Besides, I’m free most of the time so you can count on me if you really need my help. I’m still caring about my comrades you see.”   
“Alright alright! I will not do so much chores at once again! Will that put you at ease!?” Kliff shouts, slightly embarrassed yet one can hear he does appreciate the archer’s concern. It is very unexpected for him to hear that.   
“I’m not asking for more.”

_Kliff and Python reached Support A_


End file.
